Unbreakable Bonds
by StarsNsyrup
Summary: New friends calls for new adventures, and the life of Isabella Swan is about to get really interesting.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

She was too young to remember, herself. But her dreams weren't too shy about compensating. The pale white creatures. Their sharp jawlines drenched in dark, dripping liquid. People running, screaming. The creatures chasing them excitedly, they were having so much fun. And black and white. She always saw them in black and white. And she was always startled awake by the ice cold sensation she felt when she was touched by a frighteningly delightful mannered man, grinning too hard for her tastes. Again, always.

Isabella woke up with a jolt, mid scream. Her senses were slowly coming back to her. The bedroom lamp was on, Charlie was beside her. He looked so worried, full of fear for the safety of his only child. His little girl. His "Bella".

"Bells," Charlie said, "I would really feel better about you staying here if you... if you went to see someone!" His face distorted with discomfort, but he firmly stood by the words he felt needed to be said.

Isabella climbed out of bed with a bit of a wobble. Charlie prepared to catch her, but she steadied herself and stood upright.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she said. "I'm fine, I promise. I just need a glass of water, and then I can go right back to sleep."

Without looking back to see if Charlie had bought her story, Isabella left the room. She went down the stairs into the kitchen and made herself the glass of water she, surprisingly, really did need. And now she only hopes she truly would now sleep peacefully.


	2. Into The Woods

**Into The Woods**

Isabella woke up with the sun shining brightly on her face. She thought about hunting for darker curtains as she turned toward the mirror, where the sun was reflected, equally blinding.

"Ah!" Isabella said, shooting up into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed as quickly as she could. "I really do need those curtains!"

"You need what, now?"

Charlie stood at the end of the stairs, fully dressed for work.

"Good morning, Dad," Isabella said.

"I was just going to call you down for breakfast. I've got to get to work, but you should go ahead and eat up."

"Okay, yeah. Sure."

Charlie looked at Isabella with concern. He thought about what happened in the earlier hours of the morning.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you here," he said. "Are you going to be all right by yourself, Bells? I could ring Billy real fast, see if Jacob would want to stay. Keep you-"

Isabella climbed down the rest of the stairs and hugged her dad. She kissed him on the cheek, then smiled at him.

"Go to work, Dad," she said.

Surprised, Charlie tipped his hat to Isabella.

"Don't oversleep," he said with a small smile. "I'll see you in the evening."

Isabella waved Charlie out the door, then went into the kitchen to fix herself breakfast. On the dining table, she saw a plate had already been made. It looked like it was supposed to be toast, eggs, and bacon. Isabella turned the eggs over with her fingers and squinted at them.

"How do you burn eggs?" She said.

Isabella took the plate and shoved it face down in the garbage can, thankful that it was a paper plate. She raided the fridge for anything else to eat.

"I could try making eggs again," she said.

Suddenly, Isabella felt a cool breeze. It was relatively hot in the house, so she checked around for an open window. After a few minutes, she found one. As she closed it, she thought she saw something move into the trees outside. She squinted her eyes, and was startled by a slender hand that came into view. With one finger, the hand beckoned for her to follow it.

Isabella scratched her head. Did she really just see that? As if to tell her she was taking too long, the hand reappeared, waving frantically, then motioning for her to follow.

Isabella knit her eyebrows together, but she stepped into Charlie's house shoes by the door and went outside. She locked the door. It was a little chilly, but Isabella seemed fine in her long pyjama pants and white t-shirt. She looked both ways before crossing the street at the end of the driveway. Her hair blew wildly in a short gust of wind, she tucked as much as she could of it behind her ears so it wouldn't affect her sight. And through the first row of trees, she went.

Isabella ventured into the woods.


	3. The Strange Place

**The Strange Place**

The sun showed bright through the trees. The leaves rustled in the light breeze. Isabella looked around her, waiting for another direction from the mysterious thing that led her there. Alone. In the woods.

"Follow the sound of my voice..."

Isabella jumped at the sound of the whisper. She looked around herself once more.

"Come!" Said the voice. "Come!"

Leaves floated into the air before Isabella. A gust of wind blew her hair toward the sound of the voice, now humming. She felt afraid. In fact, she felt very afraid. What had made her come out in the first place? Why did she leave the house? Then, the answer came to her.

"Curiosity," the voice sang, "is such a beautiful thing...this time."

Isabella continued to follow the sound of the voice.

"I feel like I'm in a thriller movie," she commented.

"Shhhh," whispered the voice, "we're almost there."

Shortly after, Isabella stopped, as the humming of the voice came to a stop. She saw something shimmering in the corner of her eye. She looked to her left, and there was a canopy of leaves reaching the ground. They slowly opened in the center as-

"A woman appeared!" Isabella was stunned. "What the hell? Are you real?"

The woman ignored her question.

"Welcome," she said, "to my humble home."

The woman gestured for Isabella to enter the curtain of leaves. Reluctantly, she did go. She glanced at the woman, trying not to stare. She caught a glimpse of her long, dark, sleek hair. And she could have sworn that her feet were not on the ground.

Isabella was jerked back by her shirt collar. She realized that she'd almost walked into the door.

"Whoa there, bucko!" Said the woman. "Don't put a dent in my door now."

"So-sorry," Isabella said, shaking her head.

"It's all good," the woman opened the wooden door. "See? Come on in."

Isabella followed the woman into her home. She looked down her feet and saw that she was walking.

"My mind is playing tricks on me..." She said.

"No mind tricks here, young Isabella."

"What?"

"Yo, Jake! We've got company!"

"Wait," said Isabella, "how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Oh," the woman chuckled, "no one special, really. Just Marceline..." The woman slowly turned toward Isabella with a wicked grin.

"Marceline, the vampire queen..."

She turned back with a flip of her hair. Isabella could only blink in astonishment.

"You can sit here," Marceline said, ushering Isabella to the table.

"Jake's makin' pancakes!"

Soon enough, a plate of pancakes were served up to the girls.

Isabella looked to Marceline, who sank her teeth into her soggy red pancakes. She watched as the color faded away.

"Hope you like strawberry!"

Isabella looked up. A boy was smiling at her with small brown eyes.

"Schooch over, mama," he said, holding his own plate. "And eat up! Marcy says your pops is a chump cook!"

"Ho yeah!" Marceline said.

"Who are you guys?" Said Isabella. "How do you know my name? And why do you know my dad is a bad cook?"

"Jaaaake," Marceline whined.

Jake rose up from the table and picked up Isabella from where she was sitting.

"Hey!" She said.

"Relax, I'm just taking you to the coolest room in the house!"

Isabella was taken back into the living room and dropped onto the couch.

Jake pulled out a game console from under the television.

"Watch out girl!" He said. "I'm going to teach you how to play BMO!"

O. O. O. O. O. O

The sun was setting when Isabella finally got home. She saw Charlie hadn't gotten home from work yet as she walked up the driveway. She unlocked the door and went inside. After locking up the house again, Isabella turned the living room light on and headed upstairs. She went into the bathroom to get ready for a shower. She couldn't believe she spent all day in her pyjamas! Much less, in a house of complete strangers.

Isabella paused in the mirror.

"Vampire queen..."

She was stuck on Marceline's self introduction. She was taken back to that morning, when she watched the color of the pancakes disappear under Marceline's... influence? Bite? What would she even call it? And a vampire? A vampire queen? Meaning...

There has to be more of them.

"How do they even exist?"

Isabella took off her clothes and climbed into the shower. She wondered if she should be worried.


End file.
